<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Painting by janjandanie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938080">Painting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/janjandanie/pseuds/janjandanie'>janjandanie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Light Angst, kids kaisoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/janjandanie/pseuds/janjandanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sa hindi sinasadyang panahon ang hindi inaasahang pagkakaibigan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KD Writing Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Painting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>rip NANG at NG</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grade 6 si Kyungsoo sa mababang paaralan ng Pura V. Kalaw na matatagpuan sa Project 4, Quezon City. Simula ng magtransfer sya sa paaralang ito ay marami na siyang naririnig na kwento na karamihan ay patungkol sa mga ligaw na kaluluwa. Matagal ng nakatayo ang paaralang ito (1950's ata sya mga siz i dont know haha) at bali balita din na dati itong ospital at ang sabi ng iba ay sementeryo.</p>
<p>Maliit pa lang si Kyungsoo ay nakakita na sya ng mga bagay na hindi dapat nakikita pero sa bagong paaralan nya ay hindi pa sya nakakaramdam o nakakakita kaya naisip nya na hindi totoo ang mga sabi sabi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kyungsoo! Bangon na. Alas-5 na!" Tawag sa kanya ng kanyang ina.</p>
<p>Tinignan niya ang orasan. 4:30 ng umaga. "Opo." Maaga laging gumigising si Kyungsoo kahit malapit lang ang bahay nila sa paaralan. Nakasanayan na nya kasing tumambay sa mga upuan malapit sa Diamond (grass field ito mga siz, kaso wala na sya ngayon kase kinuha na 🥺) at mula doon ay sinisilayan nya ang mga batang papasok.</p>
<p>Tahimik lang sya kaya wala siya gaanong kaibigan bukod sa mga dumadaldal sa kanyang sina Baekhyun, Jongdae at Chanyeol.</p>
<p>5:30 ng umaga. Paglabas ni Kyungsoo ay umuulan. Hindi siya makakatambay sa Diamond kaya naisip niya na dumiretso na lang sa classroom nila at mag antay sa labas hanngang dumating ang presidente ng klase nila na may hawak ng susi.</p>
<p>Ang building ng mga grade 6 ay ang pinaka lumang building sa paaralan. Concrete ang baba at kahoy ang sa taas. Sa unang palapag ng building na ito matatagpuan ang Principals Office at ang Canteen. Sa ikalawang palapag naman ay may walong classroom. Ngunit bago ka maka akyat ay sasalubong sa iyo ang malaking painting ni Magellan at Lapu Lapu na naglalaban. </p>
<p>Nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa harap ng room nila. Tahimik dahil sya palang ang nandun at medyo madilim pa.</p>
<p>"Ang tagal naman." Nilabas na lamang ni Kyungsoo ang mga gamit at isa isa itong inayos pabalik at iniwan ang isang libro para basahin.</p>
<p>Maya maya ay may narinig si Kyungsoo na paparating. Nagtaka sya dahil hindi pamilyar ang mukhang nito. Nagpatuloy lang sya sa pagbabasa.</p>
<p>"Hi."</p>
<p>Inangat ulit ni Kyungsoo ang ulo nya. "Hello."</p>
<p>"Ngayon lang kita nakita dito." Sabi ng bata.</p>
<p>Lalong nagtaka si Kyungsoo dahil lumipat sya dito noong grade 5 sya. "Ikaw din ngayon lang din kita nakita dito." Sabe na lamang nya.</p>
<p>"Anong pangalan mo?" Tanong nito.</p>
<p>Isinara ni Kyungsoo ang libro at humarap sa bata.</p>
<p>"Kyungsoo. Ikaw? At anong grade mo na?"</p>
<p>"Jongin ang pangalan ko. Grade 5 na ko."</p>
<p>"E bakit ka nandito? Puro grade 6 lang dito."</p>
<p>"Wala lang."</p>
<p>"Pumunta ka na sa room nyo malapit na mag ala-6." Ngiting sabi ni Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>Maya maya.</p>
<p>"Kyungsoo!!!!!" Sigaw ng kaibigan niyang si Baekhyun. "Ang aga mo palagi."</p>
<p>Pagtayo ni Kyungsoo ay wala na si Jongin. Nagtaka sya dahil hindi naman niya itong nakitang naglakad at iisa lang ang daanan papasok at palabas ng building na yon.</p>
<p>"Uy! Mukha kang nakakita ng multo jan." </p>
<p>"Baek..." Bumontong hininga sya.</p>
<p>"Ano?"</p>
<p>"Wala..."</p>
<p>"Tara punta tayo ng canteen!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natapos ang klase nila Kyungsoo na si Jongin pa rin ang naiisip nya. Multo. Iyon agad ang naisip nya. </p>
<p>Nang makapagpaalam sya sa mga kaibigan ay dumiretso sya sa building ng Grade 5. Kumpara sa Bldg ng Grade 6 ay mas maraming classroom ang nandito at merom ulit itong painting. Mga babae na nagtatahi ng bandila.</p>
<p>Marami pa ring mga bata. Bawat classroom ay tinitignan nya ngunit wala siyang makitang Jongin kaya umuwi na lamang sya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kinabukasan ay dali dali siyang pumunta sa tapat ng classroom nila sa ganoong oras din.</p>
<p>"Jongin?"</p>
<p>Walang sumasagot. Ang dami niyang gustong itanong.</p>
<p>Tinignan niya ang relo niya at maaga pa kaya pumunta sya sa ulot sa building ng Grade 5. Nasa unang palapag lamang sya at nasa tapat ng painting.</p>
<p>"Kyungsoo!"</p>
<p>Nagulat si Kyungsoo dahil nasa harap na niya agad ang hinahanap nya.</p>
<p>"Hi Jongin!"</p>
<p>"Bakit ka nandito?"</p>
<p>"Hinahanap kita."</p>
<p>"Bakit?" Nakangiti ito habang nakaharap sa painting. Pinagmamasdang mabuti.</p>
<p>Nakayuko si Kyungsoo. "Nawala ka kase bigla kahapon...."</p>
<p>"Dumating na kase ang kaibigan mo."</p>
<p>Pag angat nya ng ulo. "Bakit titig na titig ka sa painting?"</p>
<p>"Alam mo bang mas gusto ko ang painting na to kesa sa painting sa building nyo."</p>
<p>"Bakit naman?"</p>
<p>"Mas payapa kasi tignan to."</p>
<p>Nakatingin lamang si Kyungsoo sa kay Jongin ng may biglang nahulog.</p>
<p>Nagulat si Kyungsoo dahil humarap sa kanya ang babaeng nagtatahi sa painting.</p>
<p>"Kyungsoo nahulog yung karayom. Iabot mo sa kanya."</p>
<p>"H-ha?"</p>
<p>"Yung karayom."</p>
<p>Agad namang pinulot ito ni Kyungsoo at inabot ito sa babae.</p>
<p>Nagkwentuhan lang sila hanggang sa nawala nanaman bigla si Jongin dahil may mga tao na.</p>
<p>Na ulit ng na ulit ang pagkikita nila. Hanggang sa isang araw ay hindi nagpakita si Jongin at saktong absent din ang adviser nila.</p>
<p>Malungkot si Kyungsoo sa araw na iyon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kinabukasan.</p>
<p>"Kyungsoo bakit kaya ang tahimik ngayon ni Ma'am... parang ang lungkot niya."</p>
<p>"Hindi ko alam Baek. Pero baka may nangyari absent sya kahapon e."</p>
<p>"Siguro nga. Ay alam mo ba! Ang sabi sabi may bunsong anak daw si Ma'am pero namatay. Estudyante din daw dito."</p>
<p>"Ang chismosa mo Baek. Tumahimik ka jan baka may makarinig sayo."</p>
<p>"Eto naman nakwento ko lang naman."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa guro niya upang magpacheck. Hindi na niya napigilan.</p>
<p>"Ma'am okay lang po ba kayo?" Ang adviser nila ang paboritong guro ni Kyungsoo. Malambing ito sa mga estudyante at napaka bait. Magaling din itong magturo at hindi madaling magalit.</p>
<p>Ngumiti ito. "Oo Kyungsoo okay lang ako. Salamat." Medyo nagulat sya dahil pamilyar ang mga ngiting iyon.</p>
<p>"Buti naman po. Absent po kase kayo kahapon kaya..."</p>
<p>"Dinalaw ko kase ang anak ko." Simula ng guro niya.</p>
<p>"Dinalaw po?" Tanong nya.</p>
<p>"Death Anniversary nya kase. 5 years na din." </p>
<p>'Totoo nga....' sa isip isip nya.</p>
<p>"Sorry po."</p>
<p>"Okay lang Kyungsoo. Nagpapasalamat ako sayo na tinanong mo ako."</p>
<p>Kumakabog ang dibdib ni nya. Kailangan nya malaman ang pangalan ng anak ng guro nya.</p>
<p>"Kung hindi nyo po mamasamain pwede ko po ba malaman ang pangalan nya?"</p>
<p>"Oo naman. Teka lang may papakita ako sayo." May hinalungkat sa bag ang guro nya.</p>
<p>Pinakita ng guro ang litrato. "Jongin ang pangalan nya." Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa nalaman pero titig na titig pa rin sya sa litrato. Nakatayo si Jongin sa harap ng painting sa building ng mga grade 5 kasama ang Mama nya na si Ma'am Kim.</p>
<p>"Napaka bait ni Jongin at mahilig ito magdrawing."</p>
<p>"Pareho kayo ng ngiti Ma'am." </p>
<p>"Talaga? Marami nga ang nagsasabi niyan." </p>
<p>Maraming nakwento sa kanya ang guro nya at mas lalo niya pang nakilala si Jongin. Ngunit wala siyang lakas ng loob na itanong kung paano ito namatay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lumipas ang mga buwan at huling buwan na ni Kyungsoo bilang isang elementarya.</p>
<p>5:30 ng umaga. Dali daling pumunta si Kyungsoo sa tagpuan nila ni Jongin at laking tuwa nya dahil nandon si Jongin.</p>
<p>"Jongin...." Naluluha siya dahil ang tagal bago niya ulit nakita ang bata.</p>
<p>"Oh Kyungsoo! Bakit ka umiiyak? Namiss mo ba ko?" Biro nito.</p>
<p>"Oo namiss kita Jongin. Bakit ngayon ka lang nagpakita..."</p>
<p>"Sorry Kyungsoo." Sabay gulo sa buhok nya. Napaka ganda ng ngiti ni Jongin.</p>
<p>Ang dami nilang pinag usapan sa loob ng 15 minuto at doon na naglakas loob si Kyungsoo na i-bring up ang guro nya.</p>
<p>"Noong unang kita mo ba sakin alam mong guro ko ang mama mo?"</p>
<p>Lumungkot ang mukha nito.</p>
<p>"Oo alam ko na yun. Lagi kaming maagang pumapasok ni Mama kaya palagi ako sa building nyo."</p>
<p>"Kaya pala...."</p>
<p>"Paano mo nalaman?"</p>
<p>"Nakwento ka ng mama mo. Kinabukasan pagkatapos ng death anniversary mo."</p>
<p>"Si Mama talaga."</p>
<p>"Paano Jongin...." Naiiyak nanaman sya.</p>
<p>Hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay niya.</p>
<p>"Nakaladkad ako ng isang motor. Lumabas ako para bumili sa Blue House kase aantayin ko pa si Mama. Biglang may motor na nahagip ako at nakaladkad. Sobrang bilis ng patakbo nya dahil magnanakaw pala yon. Naitakbo pa ko sa ospital pero ilang araw lang bumigay din ako."</p>
<p>Iyak na ng iyak si Kyungsoo. Hindi nya matanggap na ganun ang nangyari sa kaibigan.</p>
<p>"Wag ka ng umiyak. Masaya na ko at masaya din ako na nakilala kita." Pinunasan ni Jongin ang mga luha niya.</p>
<p>Simula non ay hindi na ulit nagpakita pa sa kanya si Jongin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi Jongin. Nandito ulit ako. Kamusta ka na? Malapit na ko matapos sa kolehiyo." Sinindihan niya ang kandila at umupo.</p>
<p>"Ang tagal na natin magkaibigan. Sana marami ka ring kaibigan jan. Miss na miss na kita."</p>
<p>Naiiyak nanaman siya dahil hindi man niya nakilala ito noong nabubuhay pa ay alam niyang naging malalim ang pagkakaibigan nila.</p>
<p>"Sana isang araw madalaw mo ko sa panaginip ko. Aantayin ko yun Jongin."</p>
<p>Nakapikit siyang tumingala sa langit at nakangiting nagpayakap sa hangin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wakas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>